Jealousy
by mollfaceee
Summary: Lois is back in Metropolis and Clark is experiencing some new feelings.


**AN:** So here it is! My first venture into the Smallville fandom! Just a short little drabble. The last few episodes of Smallville were utterly frustrating because it seems as if the writers completely ignored Lois's existence. And it's likely that everything will just be brushed under the rug when she comes back in March, so I was thinking she needed her say on the matter of Bride. I really just want her to be the Lois we all love and shove it in Clark's face. And what better way to do that than with a new boyfriend? Enter Bruce! Because I just love him. So Clark gets whats coming to him because he's been a total jerk lately. OK. Rant over. Here it is. I wrote it really fast so there might be some errors, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

The first time he saw her since she arrived back in Metropolis was on the front page of _The Inquisitor_, wrapped up in the arms of the billionaire prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. And for some unexplainable reason, it made Clark's stomach clench.

The next day she breezed into the Planet, like she had never been gone in the first place.

"Jesus, Smallville, have you forgotten how to write? I proofread your story for tomorrow's edition. It needs work," she said as she dropped the aforementioned article on his desk in a huff.

"Lois? When did you get back?" Clark asked, bewildered at her sudden appearance.

"Oh an hour ago, I guess," she replied flippantly. "Bruce dropped me here straight here from the airport."

"Bruce?" Clark asked, his jaw clenching.

"Yes, Bruce Wayne. Oh tell me you haven't been living under a rock your entire life, Smallville. Bruce Wayne? Billionaire? Richest man in Gotham? Devastatingly handsome?" she said dreamily.

"I know who he is, Lois," he cut her off. "I just didn't know you were on a first name basis with him. Or that he gave you rides."

"Well, I am," was the only response.

"Are you involved with him?" he asked tightly.

"Well we've only been on a few dates, but sure, I guess you could say we're involved," she said.

"Were you planning on telling me this? Or that you were coming home for that matter?" he asked hotly. His stomach burned with an unnamable feeling.

Suddenly her airy demeanor was gone and replaced by pure anger. Her eyes blazed. "I'm sorry. Last time I checked I didn't have to run by who I date with you. And forgive me for not keeping in contact with you. I must have missed all those messages you left me while I was away. Now if you'll excuse me, Bruce is picking me up for lunch." With that she turned on her heel and left him sitting at his desk.

He was on his feet in a flash chasing after her. He caught up with her at the elevator. "Lois, wait. We have to talk," he called out.

"What could we possibly have to talk about, Clark?" she asked, pressing the call button several times and tapping her foot impatiently.

He flinched slightly at her cold use of his name, but plowed on before he lost his nerve. "At the wedding, something happened. There was a moment. I know you felt it, too," he said, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

She let out a huge sigh. "Sure, Clark. There was a moment. And it was quickly ended by the arrival of your ex-girlfriend. But, whatever. I'm completely over it. What did you expect? That I would sit in Star City, pining for you? Get a reality check, Clark. I don't pine. For anyone. Whatever feelings I had for you are gone now, so you can get over yourself. Don't waste any of your pity on me," she spit out.

For the life of him, Clark could not think of a single response. The elevator dinged, and she quickly hurried in.

Just as the doors were about to close, he instinctively stuck his arm out. "Lois, I'm sorry. Please, can we talk about this somewhere else?" he pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about, Clark," she replied, her voice cold.

"Lois!" he tried again.

"Let go of the damn door, Clark," she said in a deadly tone, her eyes blazing in warning.

Defeated, he allowed the doors to glide shut. As he trudged back to his desk, he pictured Lois on the front page of _The Inquisitor_, with Bruce Wayne's hands all over her. The sinking feeling in his stomach returned. And suddenly it dawned on him the name of the feeling.

Jealousy.


End file.
